


That's the Point

by HarleysAStarBoi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, But he's there - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sam Nook - Freeform, Violence, and jacks just trying to murder him, its kinda angsty but not really, tommy thinks its a spar, tubbo's only there for like a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi
Summary: Jack straightened up, grabbing his sword. “I’ll kill you,”Tommy bit back a grin at the threat of a spar. “I’ll kill you too,”“I’m stronger than you,”“You- no, you’re not.”Jack raised his sword threateningly and Tommy equipped his shield with a grin, fumbling for a moment. “Try and attack me,”“Try and attack you? You can’t even carry a shield right,”orI make a scene in a stream more dramatic than it really is
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Kudos: 323





	That's the Point

**Author's Note:**

> The Stream this fic is based off of is Tommyinnit's "Oh no... NUKES" or, on the TommyVODS channel, "Tommyinnit- Dream SMP Nuke Reveal"

Tommy watched Tubbo leave with Jack’s trident, eloquently named the ‘Manifork’, with a wide grin on his face. “I’M GONNA KILL YOU, TUBBO!” The aforementioned man yelled with no real heat, chasing after the younger brunet. “It’s mine! You know it’s mine!”

Tubbo did a little spin, giving Jack one more grin and shouting a farewell to Tommy, before throwing the trident, being pulled after it with the Riptide enchantment thanks to the rain. Jack stilled with a scowl on his face. “He stole my- he stole the Manifork, Tommy.” The older sighed, approaching the blond.

He paid him no mind as he grabbed his communicator, replying to Foolish’s offer of 64 poppies in the general chat. 

“It’s called the Manifork for a reason, you know why? Cause it’s mine.”

He set the communicator back in his pocket as Jack continued. “That’s my name, but with ‘fork’ on it.”

Tommy began taking the severed prime path to the L’Manburg crater as he gave Jack a look. “Okay,”

The man followed after him. “He stole it from-”

“Jack, why do you look funny?” Tommy interrupted.

The man paused for a moment as Tommy continued walking. He stared after him for a few seconds as the rain continued to pour before following after him. “Bye, Jack.” Tommy spoke without giving the man a chance to speak. “I’ve got some business to deal with.” He hummed, stepping down the last of the stairs.

“Alright, bye.” He hummed, stepping into the crater as well.

Tommy gave him a look as Jack glared back. “Bye,” The man repeated.

“I’m not going, you’re going.”

“Why?”

“Don’t make me have a turf war for the crater of L’Manburg with you, ‘cause I will.” The blond challenged, grabbing his crossbow and aiming it with no real intention of firing.

“Wait hold on, I must eat berries first.”

Tommy fired the shot, missing intentionally. “Oops, I’ll have a standoff with you.”

Jack straightened up, grabbing his sword. “I’ll kill you,”

Tommy bit back a grin at the threat of a spar. “I’ll kill you too,”

“I’m stronger than you,”

“You- no, you’re not.”

Jack raised his sword threateningly and Tommy equipped his shield with a grin, fumbling for a moment. “Try and attack me,”

“Try and attack you? You can’t even carry a shield right,”

Tommy grinned and tightened the strap to his shield, properly this time, moved to prepare, only to be caught off guard with a sudden swing knocking him back several feet. He grabbed his crossbow and looked up, expecting to see a playfully challenging look on Jack’s face. However, he was met with a dark look. Jack’s glasses reflected in the rain and Tommy felt a chill run up his spine but forced himself up anyway, straining for a playful grin. “Oh you fucked up now,”

He barely climbed up before he was met with another blow, much harder than before as Jack, with an undertone Tommy didn’t recognize, hummed, “I’m winning,”

He grasped at his side in alarm and froze as he felt blood dripping down his side. “I’m winning,” He repeated, his voice harder.

Tommy pulled up his shield and axe and swung, hitting his chestplate. Jack took a couple steps back, not having been hit too hard, and lunged forward again swinging. Tommy blocked it easily and swung after, missing. He took a moment to balance again from the swing and Jack was quick to move behind him and swing again, getting a deep cut down his back. He let out a pained yell and felt blood begin to drip down his back. He twisted painfully and pulled up his shield in defense. “Jack- Jack you’re gonna- you’re gonna kill me, slow down,” He forced out through a chuckle, trying to seem nonchalant.

Jack ignored this, moving behind him to strike again. The blond quickly twisted again to block it and ran in an attempt to get the high ground, only to slip on mud and tumble into one of the many small craters that surrounded the much, much larger, L’Manburg crater. “No- stop, I’m gonna die,” He quickly warned as Jack straightened from his vantagepoint.

The diamond-clad man stared down coldly before speaking. “Yeah, exactly. That’s the point.”

Tommy felt something in his chest tighten as dread pooled in his gut. “Jack-”

Before he could continue, a familiar man leapt into the clearing and swung, knocking Jack off his psudeo-podium and into a crater behind him. He let out a panicked yell as Tommy’s eyes brightened. “Sam!”

The creeper hybrid straightened as his chirpy-voice spoke for several seconds. Jack let out more panicked yells as the hybrid launched into another attack and Tommy yelled excitedly. “YEAH BITCH! YEAH!!”

Sam hit him hard into a much deeper crater. Jack tumbled back with a yell, hitting his head and dropping a few items as he fell. Tommy reached for his communicator to see what Sam had said.

_awesamdude: TOMMYINNIT IS UNDER MY PROTECTION… DO NOT ATTEMPT TO INJUR HIM…_

Tommy brightened a little and turned to the crater to see what Jack had dropped. “Ooo, things,” 

Jack sat up angrily. “NO! NOT ‘OH THINGS’! I’VE LOST ENOUGH THINGS TODAY!”

Tommy snickered and climbed up, ignoring the pain in his back and side. “Goodbye, Jack! Goodbye now!”

Jack snarled as Tommy grabbed his sword. “You’re making a grave mistake,”

“Okay,” He hummed idly, not sparing any glances.

Jack scowled and gathered what he had. “This is not the last of me.”

Tommy turned unsurely and watched as he left, the chill and unease still not leaving him. He turned back to the creeper hybrid and forced a grin. “I wasn’t gonna die,”

The hybrid watched him worriedly before reaching into his bag and pulling out a fuschia potion and handing it over. Tommy brightened considerably at the sight of the health potion and quickly taking it from him and popping off the cap, chugging eagerly. Sam spoke again as he downed the potion.

Tommy swallowed and glanced down at his communicator. 

_JackManifoldTV: tommyinnit is shit  
awesamdude: I SHALL RETURN TO THE BUILD SITE…_

Tommy nodded. “Okay, thanks. I’ve got a business deal to do, I’ll be there in a bit.”

Sam nodded and turned to go as Tommy finished chugging the potion, chucking the empty bottle into the L’Manburg crater. He shot a message into the general chat to Foolish again.

He could talk to Sam about Jack later. For now, he had business to do.


End file.
